Forbidden
by thorsgirl
Summary: Ginny and Draco are together, but then a Death Eater finds out their secret. Ginny is kidnapped and the Death Eaters try to make her life a living hell. DG possible HHr and RLav
1. Perfect Timing, Bro

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry Potter, not the characters, and not all the wonderful goodness mentioned in the story. But I do own who is later mentioned in the story (as I have planned).

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:  We're working on a project at school that pretty much determines whether I pass or fail the 8th grade. But it's due at the end of this month.  And, another important note, I read most of the time in my spare time *cough* I'm lazy *cough* so if you feel like this is taking me too much time, go ahead and email me at **_roxxygurl@cox.net_**.  And if ya'll like DDK, the Demonic Yashas, and Lemony Fresh, I'm kinda having a huge writer's block.  Will update on them ASAP

Forbidden

I

"Draco… I have to tell you something.  Please, just don't hate me.  I love you too much to lose you over something like this."  I looked at him with large watery eyes.

I felt his heart break, as he felt mine.  "Gin, love, are you…" I nodded.  "Merlin, you know that is even more forbidden than you and me."

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face.  "But… but… you can't be serious.  You know I won't do away with, I LOVE it, and I love you, too!  It doesn't matter what they say.  We're together and that's all that matters.  Don't you think that-"

He silenced me with a kiss.  I felt like I was flying, floating.  If I could've stopped time, I would stay like this forever.

"I love you, too.  The only people who can know about this are Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.  I won't have you unhealthy and the Professor would find out about it sooner or later."  Draco tried to comfort me, but the tears wouldn't stop.

All of a sudden, I heard voices.  I was about to ask Draco about them, when he suddenly tensed.  "I'm so sorry, love, but we have to pretend like nothing ever happened.  Just…" I was sure he knew what I meant.

"One last kiss," we murmured in unison.

After a quick, but loving, peck on the lips, we pretended to be fighting.  Then the "Dream Trio" – as Draco says – rounded the corner.  I could hear Hermione's sharp intake of breath.  I would have to ask her about that later.

"Well, well, well, look what the weasel dragged in," Draco drawled.  He knew it hurt me and, by looking in his eyes, vice versa.  "The Mud-Blood and Scar-Face.  Lovely."

I knew he was just putting it on as an act, that he had to act normal, but…  Well, now I have to slap him.  Wonderful.  I hope I don't hurt him.

"Sorry," I whispered, barely audible.  I was sure he would understand… I hope.  Then *crack* I left him with a red mark on his face.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you for a bit," Hermione said to me.  She led me up to the girls' dormitory.

After shooing all of the girls out, the door was shut and locked.  Hermione put a charm on the door to avoid being overheard.  I turned to her.

"What did you gasp when you saw… Malfoy and myself?" I asked her, slightly nervous.

"It's so obvious you two are together.  Why front?"

I looked at Hermione startled.  "Um, Hermione?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.  "Honestly, Gin, I know you better than that.  And, unlike your brother and Harry, I look a person in the eyes when being talked to.  I saw the change in Draco's eyes."

"Actually," I began, "I was going to ask you when you started using words like front like _THAT_.  But, anyways, why were you looking into his eyes?"  She raised an eyebrow; I blushed.  "Forget I said anything," I mumbled.

"Hey, I gotta go, k?" Hermione suddenly said.  "I'll hold your brother and other 'brother' off his neck as long as I can.  See ya!"

"Thanks, Herm."  'Time to go to 'Charms'.'

As I stepped out of the dorm into the Commons, Lavender Brown assaulted me with questions.  "So, what exactly was so private that I had to be shooed out of my own dorm?  Secret boyfriend?" she poked.

I looked at her in shock.  'She couldn't know… Could she?'

"Gin, it's called teasing.  Honestly, you act like it's some kind of forbidden thing or something!" she exclaimed.

"You'll never know just how forbidden it is," I murmured.  I was about to cry.

Her eyes grew wide as saucers.  "Ginny, are you ok? What's the matter, hon?"

"I'll tell you soon, I promise."  With that, I left in a hurry.

"Gin-Gin, wait up a second!"  I groaned audibly as Ron called me.

"Yes?" I asked politely, while grinding my teeth.

"What's been going on?  We haven't seen you around lately.  You're always… off somewhere.  Why don't you ever tell one of us where you keep on disappearing off to?"  Every syllable he uttered just got more and more demanding.  I was about to pull a Draco on him: call him a prat and boot him into next century.

"Ronald.  What I do in my spare time is none of your business.  You and the rest of the 'Dream Trio' are always of in your own little world.  Hermione's the only one who's down-to-Earth, and the only one that cares."  I shoved past him.  "Now, if you'd excuse me, I've got a lesson to attend to."

Only later would I realize just how fatal two words could be.

~Entrance to Hogwarts~

            "Weasley!" a voice called.  Figures.  Some teacher nagging my brother for being a prat.  "Weasley!  I mean _you_, Virginia!"  I turned around, to come face-to-face with Professor McGonagall.

            "Yes, Professor?" I asked politely, mentally slapping myself in the head.  Curse my stupidity.

            "Come, we need to chat."

            Shit.  This didn't sound good.  "But, Professor.  I have a meeting to-"

            "Yes, I am aware of your meeting with, shall I say, DM?  He's been informed of your tardiness."  I blushed accordingly.  Whether from thanks or embarrassment, I don't know.  "As I was saying.  You are much ahead of your year.  Somewhat thanks to Ms. Granger, I suppose?"  She raised an eyebrow.

            "Somewhat, ma'am."

            "How would you like to join the 7th years?  And I think there'll be some other things you'll like, as well."  The Professor gave me an amused look.

            "Sure, why not?" I agreed… as calm as I could, though I was jumping for joy silently.

            "Ok, your classes start tomorrow.  Good day."  McGonagall walked off.

            'Time to meet Draco now.'

~Quidditch field~

            As I got closer to the center of the field, I couldn't help but wonder where he was.  The minutes ticked by and I got more and more worried.  Not to mention, suspicious.  Even I'd never been this late, as I was to some classes (*cough* **_Binns History of Magic_** *cough*) 

            "Ginny!"  I turned and saw Draco coming towards me.  He was as slow as a slug, I swear.  Then again (I raised an eyebrow) this could be due to the numerous shopping bags he was carrying.

            "Draco Malfoy, why are you so late?  And –Merlin- what's with the shopping bags?  Honestly, I thought you didn't like to shop."  I looked at him warningly.

            "Well."  He fidgeted for a moment.  Why, all of a sudden, is he so jittery?  He took out a box.

            "Goodness," I whispered.

            "Um…"  'Here it comes.'  "Will you… meet my mother?"

            'What the hell???' I thought in shock.  He better be careful, or I might just decide to pummel him.  "Why now?" I agreed, grinding my teeth.  I sure seem to be doing a lot of teeth grinding.

            If I had been just a bit angrier, I wouldn't have noticed the smirk.  'What is he planning **_NOW_**?'

            "Virginia Diane Weasley-" Oh my God, is he doing what I think he's doing?  "-will you marry me?"

            My answer?  Well, he won't be able to breathe correctly for a while.  I punched him in the gut for not asking me to marry him first (even though he asked me to meet his mother).  Then I hugged the life out of him as my answer.

            And for all of you who don't know what I just said.  "Of course I'll marry you, you handsome ferret!"

            His expression darkened.  "Why you little."  He tickled me mercilessly.  All of a sudden…

            "Virginia _Weasley_!  What are you doing with this bloody arse of a ferret?!"

            Perfect timing, Ron.  I'll have to punch him later.

            "I forbid you to come anywhere NEAR my sister, Malfoy!"

            Better yet, I'll just kill him now.

            "Ron!  Stop!"  Then Harry popped up.  This is just peachy.  He looked at me.  "Hermione filled me in when she knew Ron would follow you."  To Ron- "They love each other. Let it be, Ron."

            Ron started to charge at Draco, but Hermione grabbed him by the collar.  "Ron, shut up and let her explain."

            Note to self- Hermione is the coolest.

            "Ron… I'm-" I began, only to be cut off by a shriek.

            "Ginny, watch out!" Harry yelled.

            "I turned in time to see a Death Eater aiming a curse at me.  Draco began to run towards me from on side.

            I screamed as the curse hit.  But I felt no pain… Draco had taken the Cruciatus Curse.  For me.

            I cried like there was no tomorrow.  Actually, with this, I don't think there WAS a tomorrow.  The only thing that stopped my tears was when his hand slipped into mine.

            "Take care, you two," he whispered mournfully.  "I love you both.  I'll try to get better fast."  Oh my God, he's unconscious!

            Ron about went berserk.  "What did he mean, 'you two'?  Tell me, **NOW**!"

            "Ron, Draco and I are getting married.  Now shut your arse up and someone help me get him to the infirmary."  Hermione, Harry, and I left Ron there gaping like a fish.  "By the way," I called back, "I'm pregnant!"  I winced as I heard the impact of Ron's body on the Quidditch grounds.  'Oi vey.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AND, just to let you know, I HAVE started writing the second chapter of this.

So what'd ya'll think?  My first actually Harry Potter fic, without it being a crossover, either!


	2. Death Eaters?

**Disclaimer:_ Well, it's kind of obvious, or at least it should be, I own nothing. If I did, Harry and Hermione would be together, Ron would have Lavender, and Draco and Ginny would most definitely be together… and woulda pissed off Ron quite a few times… o yeah, and I would be in Ginny's place *wink* _**

**Thanks to: _aerowhynne rose, Sailor Mini Venus, Jamie_**

****

**Warning: _Mind you, people, I've never tried real drama. This is the first drama thing that I'm actually having straight drama (and romance). It might seem kinda funny at some points._**__

**Forbidden II: Death Eater?**

            As we walked through the entrance, a large crowd surrounded us. Lavender ran up to me. She was crying, but any fool could tell she was FURIOUS.

            "I knew you were hiding something from me, but _this?!_" she cried angrily into my face. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm practically your **sister**! I don't believe you!"

            "Lavender," I pleaded, my eyes filling with tears. Gee, I seem to be crying a lot lately. "Please don't say things like that. I promised that I'd tell you when the time was right. I just wasn't ready to."

            "You guys, as lovely as this is and as much as I hate to break up the little get-together," Harry began. I glared daggers through his head. "We do NOT have time for this at all. Everyone, there's a Death Eater on the grounds. This is how this whole mess started."

            "A Death Eater?" Professor Snape mused.

            "Merlin, a Death Eater? Everyone, to your dorms, A.S.A.P. Don't stop until you get there, tell NO passwords to ANYONE!" Professor McGonagall snapped out orders. I could tell she was remembering the time when I was in my second year, everyone else in their third, when Sirius came up disguised as Snuffles, and stole the passwords to the Gryffindor commons and dorms.

            "You guys, hurry up!" Hermione cried. "We need to get Ron and Draco to the Hospital Wing, NOW!"

            Oh my God, I can't believe that I'd actually forgotten about my brother! He was already mad as a hornet. Oh, and I don't even want to think of what will happen when my other brothers and Mum and Dad find out. I buried my head into my hands. "I'm a dead girl."

            "Weasley!" Professor Snape barked. "You need to go see Professor Dumbledore right away, to explain to him what happened. I'll escort you there."

            Professor Snape, escorting me? Things are just getting weirder and weirder now… Uh oh.

            "Excuse me, Professor!" I ran as quickly as I could to the nearest girls restroom to empty my stomach of its contents. (A/N: sorry, I just can't use the word lavatory in this. I tried, but it doesn't sound right to me) "Oh, ew, I feel like I just ate a slug or something. Bleh." I walked back to Professor Snape.

            As we walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office, I noticed Snape glancing at me more and more out of the corner of his eye. I was started to fidget. Honestly, when your opposing house's professor, who also happens to hates your family's guts, glances at you, it's something to be nervous about. Suddenly, he broke into a smirk.

            _'Mental note to self: NOW I'm freaked out. Creepy.'_

            "Virginia… or should I say, Ginny, since VIRGINia would be a wrong term, now? Care to share something with dear Professor Snape?" Oh, I would love to slap that smirk off his face and rub all that hair grease he's got on his head into it.

            "No, not really," I said as bluntly as I could, relishing the look of soap-in-the-mouth on his face.

            Suddenly, we came to a stop. "Here we are," he said coldly. He told the gargoyle the password to Professor Dumbledore's office (bertie bott's) and led me into the room.

            "Hello, Virginia," Professor Dumbledore said. He gestured to a bowl "Every flavored bean to satisfy any cravings?"

            I swear that I blushed to the roots of my hair. "Um, Professors?" I cleared my throat. "I would really appreciate it if you weren't to tell anyone other than Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey about this."

            Professor Dumbledore gave a grandfather-like smile. (Right now I'm really wishing he were my grandfather.) "I can't wait to meet the new addition to Hogwarts. But, right now, we have more important business to attend to. I need you to tell me EXACTLY what has been going on today. Could you do that for me?" I nodded, and began to tell them what had transpired during the day.

            When I had finished, it was completely silent. I bent my head and looked at my lap. _'Draco, I will not cry. I will be strong for you, AND the baby, I give you my word. I know that I cannot prevent my crying, but I can try.'_ Professor Snape looked at me amused.

            I looked up. "Is there something interesting, Professor?" Ooh, that's going to get me a detention. No way to help anybody.

            "I'll let that one slide as a mood swing. You might not be so lucky in the future." He sneered.

            Dumbledore looked me directly in the eyes. "A Death Eater? We must prepare for war, just in case. I will not have what happened today happen ever again. After this, I want you to go see Madam Pomfrey. You are dismissed."

            After I went to go see Madam Pomfrey (and check up on Draco, and I found out that Ron had already left, with a minor headache), I headed back to my dorm room. As soon as I stepped through the portrait hole, I was immediately bombarded with people and questions. There was no way to avoid them.

            Vulnerability overtook me. Questions such as, 'How could you?' and 'Why didn't you ever tell me?' were most frequent. One thing that stung that I'd heard from a couple of others, though, was 'Traitor.' "And, I'm also now a seventh year." Feminine cheers rose.

            "Ginny!" Hermione called. "Come here, we all have a surprise for you." The girls all crowded around me to the 7th year dorm. As I opened the door, I was blinded by soft baby colors and trinkets all around my bed, which had been brought in to a side of the room by the wall.

            "Girls… we have about 7 months to go." I saw the crestfallen looks on their faces, and knew they were trying to take my mind off of Draco. "But I **LOVE** IT!" I squealed.

            Lavender came up to me. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I forgive you. I understand everything now. Plus, I also have something to tell you… I'm going out with Ron." Um, can we insert a jaw drop here?

            "Open the closet," one girl ushered, pushing me towards it.

            When I turned the handle, the room fell silent. As I opened the door, I caught a glimpse of something that appeared to be silver. Opening it wide, I gasped. Inside, was Draco, in the flesh. I engulfed him into a hug. To the others I whispered, "Thank you so much."

            "Ginny, as much as I hate to break up this little party of yours," Draco said, "we need to go down to the Great Hall and tell everyone what Dumbledore told you."

            I looked at him. "How do you know?"

            "Snape." 

            I sighed. "Let's go." We led all the others to the Great Hall. It seemed everyone knew there was to be an announcement. We walked to the front by the teachers' table. The student body looked at us expectantly.

            Draco looked at me, clasped my hand tightly, and spoke. "The Death Eaters will come. We will lose no one. Prepare for war." The room erupted into complete havoc.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, did you all like that chapter? I'd appreciate it if you would let me know what you think. 

And if you didn't read at the top, I'll say it again: This is my first try at real drama. Never written an all-out romance/drama story before.


	3. Attack

I know that Ginny's real name is Ginevra, but I did not know that when I began this story… I didn't know it for about 5 years until I read it on J.K.'s site. So I'm just gonna go with Virginia, because that what I've been calling her ever since I knew Ginny actually stood for something (silly me… I was only about 9, come on now!)

**__**

**_My most sincere apologies_**: _to ALL readers and ESPECIALLY to **Ariana**_ _for not having this out sooner. This chapter may seem kinda short (at least it did on paper) but you'll see why when you get to the end.****_

**__**

**_Ariana_** _– well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long._

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Harry Potter… Sadly enough, I also do not own Draco Malfoy sobs … Just cruel, I tell you! Either way, here it is.

* * *

Forbidden III Attack 

"What do you mean 'prepare for war'?" A random Hufflepuff shrieked. Some 1st year Ravenclaws across the room erupted into tears.

"Just what it sounds like," Hermione said coolly. We stared in shock – she'd never been this… well, mean… about anything. "I saw the Death Eater. Where there's one, there's generally more to follow. If they're stooping to attacking students now, they'll attack everyone."

I have two words for you: _complete **chaos**_. People were screaming, crying, and a few had even fainted. Parvati Patil was heard quite clearly (on the other side of the Great Hall, no less) wailing, "I'm to young to fight! Too beautiful to die! Why me?"

Draco looked at me as I swallowed nervously. With a small nudge from him, I stepped forward. "The time has come. Stand with those you love. Befriend you enemies and those you do not know." This was said with a meaningful glance towards Gryffindors and Slytherins.

As we headed towards our seats, Dumbledore stood up. "There will be a change before we feast. Seeing as we need unity to increase our strength," he began. 'Which I've been trying to tell all you crazy people out there for some odd years,' he mentally grumbled. Well, I probably would've done that, but who KNOWS what goes on in that man's mind. It's such a mystery… ANYWAY. "Everyone will sit at different tables. Add some spice to life." With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he sat down.

Seeing as everyone was at different tables, I turned to the mouth-watering food in front of me waiting to be consumed. As I lifted a croissant (A/N inside joke! Read at the end if you want to know) with a delicious aroma to my lips, a wave of nausea overtook me. I threw it down and raced out of the Great Hall, ignoring the curious looks I recieved.

I walked out of the bathroom, wiping my mouth on a kerchief. That's when I heard it. A slight scratch on the floor.

My head was slammed against the concrete wall. I felt a warm liquid start oozing down the back of my scalp. Hazily, I opened my eyes to see Pansy Parkinson, one hand on my hair, the other around my throat cutting off my air supply.

"Always so happy, so cheerful. Well, you're not so happy now, are you, you little slut?" I winced as the venom in her words steadily increased. "Ranting and raving about peace and happiness, you stupid little goody two-shoes Gryffindor wench. But," I could hear the sneer in her voice, "why should we listen to you? You're nothing but a skanky little man-stealing whore-of-a-bitch." Pansy leaned in closer to my face, after slamming my head into the wall again. "Not so confident now, are you?"

With that, she tossed me to the ground. My vision blurred and my eyes watered as I tried to move, but found that I couldn't. The throbbing in my skull was intensified by the silence of the corridor. That's when I realized that I was all alone.

"Help me," I whispered, the tone of my voice sending tears cascading down my face.

So lonely… so empty… my vision sharpened greatly for a moment. Then all I saw was black.

> A swirling vortex of black that I was afraid that I would never be able to escape from.

* * *

Ok, I know that last line was kind of messed up. Sorry for the wait. I've gotta think a bit on the next chapter, on how they're going to find her and all. Do you think I should do it when they find her or when she wakes up?

And, that joke. Before my sister went to college, she joked with my brother that when she got out of school she would move to England so when she has kids they would have a British accent. She said her kids would say, "Uncle Randall (more like Uncle Rahndall, the way she pronounced it, lol) may we have a croissant for breakfast?" (whenever my brother graduates and they go stay with them, lol) He said he would tell the kid, "BOY! Go get a biscuit out the refrigerator!"

**_I turned 14 on 7-30!!!!! _** ahem don't mind me

Reviews, please! Constructive criticism, yes… flames NO.


	4. Kidnapped

_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: I had a bit of an uploading problem earlier. Lasted for quite some time. I'd intended to get this out at the beginning of the month. Sorry!_

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, sadly enough. And, what's worse, I don't own Draco. Excuse me while I go sob in a corner.

Just kidding! Here's the next chapter for all you patient reviewers (you don't know how much your reviews made my day, really. Made me work faster, too. Lol)

BTW – Draco WILL be kinda OOC, but forgive him. He's 17 (2 years later than OotP) and in love.

Dedication – This chapter is dedicated to my sister, who I nickname TQ, since today (8-06) is her 21st birthday (drinking age!)

Forbidden IV Kidnapped

****

Ginny's P.O.V. (sry I didn't put it up before)

'I feel like I've been hit by the Hogwarts Express.' "Somebody, make the pounding stop," I moaned, while grinding my teeth

Hold on a sec. Why does my throat hurt? Then it all came crashing back, Pansy and her little attack. "I don't think my poor brain can take much more stress." I moved to sit up, then noticed that my arm was weighed down.

Draco lifted his head and gazed at me with sleepy eyes. Suddenly, he shot up. "Gin, love, lay down!" He carefully pushed me back down onto the… hospital bed.

"Why am I here?" The look on his face was more than enough. I don't think I'm going to like where this conversation will lead to.

"Do you know how long you've been out, Gin?" I shook my head, causing Draco to clutch my hand tightly. "You've been out for a week." My hands shook as a gasp forced its way out of my throat, causing it (my throat) to burn more.

"Gin… love, I was so scared. When you didn't come back after 30 minutes, I figured you'd just got caught up with they way you left the Great Hall, and all… But, and hour after you left and still hadn't returned, I was so scared. Not just for the baby, but for **YOU**. I thought you were-" He broke off. The suppressed sob I heard from him tore my heart.

"Draco, I-" He pushed a finger to my lips.

"I asked your prat brother Ron, Potter, and Granger to help." Had he just used Ron's first name?! "Don't start. You forget, I'm not going to be an only child much longer. Anyway. Granger found you in a deserted corridor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There were cuts around your forehead, and the back of your head was bleeding. Your skull was fractured." Draco cracked a weak smile. "I'm glad Madame Pomfrey can fix those things in no time."

"Merlin… I'm so sorry that I had to put you through all of that, Draco."

Leaning forward, I enveloped him in a hug. Or, rather, I TRIED to. Only, I was pushed back onto the bed.

"What's the matter, Draco? Why do you keep making me lie down?"

He looked away guiltily. "You… um… you just had an attack. You need r-rest, Gin."

"Wait a minute. Draco never stutters. He's lying to me. I can tell by the guilty look on his face. He never lies or stutters unless A) he's in trouble or B) it's important.

Right now it's B) but when I find out why he lied it will also be A).

"Don't lie to me. What's – Oh my God! My baby! What in God's name is wrong with my baby?! You never lie. Not unless it's important! TELL ME!!!" I screamed.

"Ginny… Honey. We – we almost lost the baby." Draco buried his head into his hands.

"What is all this ruckus about?" Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Mister Malfoy, I told you that she needs rest. What with that close encounter and all." You know, I REALLY hate that look of pity that's she's giving me right now. I just wanna take it and shove it up her – Uh uh, Ginny! Relax.

When I looked around, I realized Madame Pomfrey was walking back into her office. Draco's grip loosened on my hand… Now my hand feels kinda cold.

"Ginny, visiting hours are over. I've got to go; I'll be back when she lets me in again. Love you, Virginia," he whispered into my ear.

I swallowed. 'Don't tell me that I have to be stuck in this place by myself!' I mentally screeched. Out loud I said, "I love you, too. From the look you're giving me, I can tell you're about to give me a lecture. I'll take it easy; promise."

With a kiss on my forehead, Draco looked back at me. He then took a (THE) ring box out of his robes and set it beside the bed. "Sleep tight." Without looking back, he waved at me over his shoulder.

I picked up the ring box. Opening it, I got a better look at the ring. In a heart it said 'DGWM.'

'How funny,' I thought dryly. 'Now I've adopted his first name.'

Ok, I really don't mind. I think it's kind of sweet. I put the ring on my finger.

As I started nodding off, a dark figure went by the window. Rigid, I tried to calm down my rapidly beating heart. 'Relax, Gin, probably just an owl.'

…

Were those shrieks coming from downstairs?

It wasn't really hard to hear them. They steadily grew louder. I tried to listen to what everyone was screaming.

My stomach sank. The cries of "Death Eaters!" became more and more accentuated. 'That must mean what I saw-' I gasped.

Footsteps were coming towards me at a rapid pace. And, let me tell you, it didn't sound like a 17 year old wizard. So what do you think I did?

I screamed. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. The window breaking only caused me to scream even louder. (So much for taking it easy)

Someone came over to my bed and picked me up. Where the hell is Madame Pomfrey in all of this? … Oops, sorry baby. Bad mommy, bad.

"Lucius and my Lord will be very happy to see you," a female voice hissed near my ear.

Umm… can my stomach sink anymore? If so, it just fell out of my body! This is that mad woman! You know the one I'm talking about. Not Pansy. I mean Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who tortured poor Neville's parents to insanity!

She pulled me, kicking and practically breathing fire, out of the bed and towards the window. Vaguely, I heard the door thrown open. As the crazy woman carrying me jumped out the window, I heard Hermione yelling. Looking up, I saw her head poked out of the window.

With the ground looking closer, I began to panic. Why didn't she just apparate or something already?

In my mind's eye, I saw Hermione lecturing me on how you can't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds… Or was it inside the building?

'WHY **ME**?!?!?' I mentally yelled to the world. '**MUST **I be hunted down **_ALL THE FRICKIN TIME?!_**

'Please let her apparate and leave me. I'd rather be a pancake, than stuck with her.'

Shame nothing ever works the way I want it to… Well, I lie. It only half worked. Oh, Bellatrix Lestrange apparated all right.

…

Only she took me with her. Damn.

…

Oops! Bad mommy!

REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!! (heh heh, I love these. Lol)

M – thanx for the review. I tried to shorten the comments at the beginning. And thanx for the advice. Much appreciated.

Shortie522 – I'm glad you like it!

LiLy MaLfOy13 – you really love it? ::weeps:: thank you, thank you. ahem yeah

Ariana – much appreciated, the help you gave me on this chapter. And thanx for the happy birthday. I'm not QUITE over the hill yet, lol. And I'll be starting 9th grade, thanx for asking.

The-Forbidden-Lovers – I updated! (you know, your review kinda reminds me of some reviews I've written… hope I didn't take too long, cuz I hate anticipation/suspense)

Ginny-and-Draco-fan – thanx for the review. AND the happy birthday wish. (heh heh) I hope you received the email for this, like you asked. By the way, you and **M** wouldn't happen to be the same person, would you? I checked up on your email address (I make typos all the time) and it was the same.

So, how'd you all like it? Yes, no, hate it, adore it? Lemme know, and anything that you think could also improve it. Reviews much appreciated / welcome.


	5. Desire

Sorry for the wait, everyone. I have no real excuse sides the fact that I've been busy and lazy. But I've also finished the next chapter and will type that as soon as I post this. Not a Christmas (or holiday in GENERAL) present… more of an IOU

By the way, I looked back… And realized the first few chapters were absolutely corny… My own drama made me laugh! Oi… sorry bout that. Hopefully from here on it'll be better.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing… hope you realize that.

* * *

Forbidden V: Desire

Ok, baby. Forgive mommy for any bad language that she might – no, will – use in the near future. Punishment later.

That bitch Bellatrix. Why the hell am I here? I mean, come on now. Aside from the fact that I am engaged to and pregnant by that snake-bastard Voldemort's 'respected' right-hand Death Eater's son and – Nevermind. Let me NOT continue that sentence.

"So, Weasley," a voice hissed in my ear. "I see that you're awake now. Look at me."

Dear God, he's trying to kill me! Basilisks are taking over the planet!

…

By the way, forgive me for any insanity. Between being in Divination, pregnant, AND kidnapped, I think I've already lost it.

::crack::

I lifted my hand to the already-swelling flesh of my cheek.

"Whore, you heard him! Look up." Must Bellatrix Lestrange make everything in my life a living hell?

"Lestrange, leave her be. We'll get answers to everything soon enough. I told you that I want her in one piece… now, go and take this rag to Narcissa. Have her cleaned up."

… Who's he calling a rag? I looked at my torn, dirty clothes…. Oh, must be me.

"Yes, my Lord." She left the room.

'Do I follow?' I wondered. It was then that I realized if I didn't leave I would be stuck with two freaky-looking males (Voldemort and future in-law). 'Oh, great. Death at the hands of my future father-in-law and rotting in hell… here I come.'

As I walked into the main hall, Bellatrix grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the corridor.

'Looks like I'll have a bruise there in the morning… If I even see it,' I thought dryly.

"Pay attention, bitch, and do it nicely." This woman was seething. "I don't know what kind of a spell you put on my nephew, but when I find out what it is." She made a slitting motion across my throat with her wand.

I was all ready to gulp and hightail it out of there when an piercing squeal sounded throughout the hall. "Finally!" Suddenly, my body was wrapped up into a hug. The I was whirled around to face… well, she must've been Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix smirked at me and left.

Well, to tell you the truth, I'd always expected a middle-aged, snooty woman with platinum blonde-gray hair. That wasn't what I got. No where close, really – as far as one could tell, that is.

THE Narcissa Malfoy, my lover's (or more appropriately, my **fiancé's**) mother stared at me with chocolate-brown eyes. I took in her mid-back black hair and slim – no, trim figure. She looked about 30, not… well, not as old as she would have to be in order to be Draco's mother. I lowered my eyes as I realized that she was giving me the once-over.

Yeah, you all know what I'm talking about. That one look that determines whether or not you're good enough for their baby. My mother's done it WAY too many times with six boys (Harry and Hermione are already together, people!).

"Don't look down! Now, now, we must get you cleaned up. I'm sure _his highness_ would want that." Guess she doesn't like Voldemort… gee, I wonder **why**… Sarcasm, everyone!

She led me to a bathroom. I could describe it thoroughly, but that would take forever… So, the basics… Slytherin AND Gryffindor colors, and big enough to fit my room (and then some) into it.

"The 'Dark Lord,'" Narcissa began, "wants you dressed appropriately for… whatever he has planned. Here's a dress robe." She looked around before leaning closer to me and whispering, "'Dark Lord," ha! Load of bull, if you ask me… Oh, and thank Draco for the robes later."

"What?" I whispered excitedly. "Draco's coming to-"

"HUSH!" Wow… not even married to her baby yet and she's already reprimanding me. "Didn't you know walls have ears?" I blushed, because that's the exact thing that we're learning in DADA. I feel like such an idiot.

"Psht. I don't see what's so good about her that Draco likes her." Whee. Queen Lestrange has returned. "You're so stupid. Bloody Gryff. Anyway. My Lord is getting impatient. He sent me to tell you to hurry up."

Excuse me as I try to imitate Draco's smirk… and fail dismally… oh well, smiles seem to piss the woman off more, anyway. "So you let that bloody wanker boss you around? Geez, 'Aunty' Lestrange, I thought you were stronger than that." 'Aunty's' look grew enraged.

"Why you miserable little-"

"Ladies!" The charming voice or Narcissa Malfoy, who was quite shocked, interrupted our… conversation. "As entertaining as this is, I feel that his royal high-pain-in-the-arse-ness is getting extremely impatient and that we don't have much time. Ginny, I need you to get ready as quickly as you can." She shoved me into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

All the while I was bathing, I was given instructions. Occasionally there was talk of stalling Voldemort's plans (whatever those may be), or even calling him "Voldy." Bellatrix snickered as she mentioned the fact that the last fool to do that found himself in quite a bit of pain.

"Anyway," Narcissa said, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "What's this I hear about a grandchild?"

Bellatrix glared at me in absolute hatred. "Be glad you're dressed, you bloody trollop," she snarled. "The Dark Lord will see you now." My arm was gripped with such force that I was surprised she hadn't ripped it off yet. What is it with her and my arm, anyway? I think it's starting to turn blue.

"Oh, Bella, please not yet," Narcissa whispered.

"Narcissa Malfoy, if you ever want your baby boy back, there's only one way to do it – get rid of the disgusting piece of filth who took him in the first place." Our walk down the hall was so silent (not to mention tense) that if something even popped I would've started screaming.

" – is virtually indestructible." Big dramatic pause. "All we need to do is – why, hello, Virginia." Thirty-something pairs of eyes flickered over me as Voldemort noticed my presence.

"I brought the girl, as promised, my Lord." Bellatrix bowed and backed up towards the wall.

"Good. Very good."

…

'Is that a hiss I hear?' a forked tongue licked my ankle and I looked down. "Oh, bloody sodding Merlin, snake around the ankles! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Basically I kept on screaming until someone removed the snake… and even after. Eventually the put a silencing charm on me and took it off when I stopped screaming.

Voldemort walked – no, glided is more appropriate – toward me. "I bet you are wondering why you are here, lovely Virginia.." His red eyes flashed. "Not only are you perfect bait for the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, oh no. There's somethingvery dear that you have that I want from you."

As he circled me, I drew back in fear. Stammering, I began, "I have nothing… N-Nothing that you c-could p-p-possibly want and-"

"My dear, it is no material thing that I want from you." Did he eyes just get darker? … Oh, ew, he wants me to be his whore! "Virginia, it is not just your body that I want, as delicious as you look. You see, I am getting old and there are certain things that I cannot do with this body. I want possession."

Now I shook as I spoke. "Of what?" Somehow, I still managed to glare at him defiantly.

"Your baby."

* * *

Bum bum bum… Tell me what you think! 


	6. Deja Vu

Grr… the computer just closed all of what I'd had done on this chapter for no apparent frickin reason. And last night I remembered why my sister and computer's don't mix… she can stay on for quite some time…

o yeah... and daddy dearest just defragmented the computer as it froze while trying to update.

Which reminds me… Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays, everyone

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing… hope you realize that.

* * *

Forbidden VI: Deja Vu 

(recap) "I want possession."

Now I shook as I spoke. "Of what?" Somehow, I still managed to glare at him defiantly.

"Your baby."

* * *

"No," I whispered. "No! You can't… You – you wouldn't!"

"Hate to break it to you, honey." I whirled around to face the owner of the slightly greasy voice – Lucius Malfoy. "He can. And he most **certainly** will."

"How dare you?!" I growled. "How could you do such a thing? And to your own grandchild!"

"I have no grandchildren," came the cool, even response. "Far as you are concerned, my son has shamed me. Fornicating with filth – what has the world come to? My son, the perfect machine – a cold, heartless Death-Eater-in-training who knew his limits and what was expected of him. Then you came along and turned him into a sodding puddle of goo!"

"Gee… you're gonna make _one hell of an in-law_."

"Weasley." Great, looks like old, moldy Voldy's got something else to say. "I will not tolerate you speaking to my right-hand man with such insolence."

"Do I look like I care?" He glared at me and I shut up.

"Do you wish to know why I haven't tortured you yet? Truly?" He sneered at me and reached out one of his long fingers. "Because I need your brat's body in perfect health. Otherwise I would've done away with you a long time ago. I trust you remember our little Chamber rendezvous?"

What the frick? How could I forget? One of those pasty white fingers caressed my face and I flinched visibly. Voldemort nodded at Lucius for something.

"Narcissa!" Lucius called in a completely different voice. He sounded almost… loving.

Narcissa hurried into the room. "Yes, **_dear_**?" Note the extra emphasis she put on the word 'dear.' She's got guts to be sarcastic to her husband at a time like this.

Lucius's look hardened. "Get her out of our sight. Now." Narcissa took my arm and led me out of the room, 'Aunty Bella' by our side.

As we entered the hall, I vaguely heard Voldy – I mean, Voldemort, tell his Death Eaters, "She will do nicely."

…

Do nicely for what?

" – out and hopefully use it to… Are you even listening?" Narcissa's slightly frantic voice made me look up. She sighed, exasperated. "Virginia, if you ever want to-" she made a running motion with her hands, "- then you need to pay attention."

"Pay attention? Ha! I bet the girl doesn't even have her stick with her!" Bellatrix looked at me.

My stick? "Eh? Oh, you mean my w- I mean… my fire poker?" Bellatrix looked like she wanted to laugh, but she didn't. "I actually have it riiight-" I felt around in my dress robes. Don't _even_ ask me how I managed to grab it. " here."

"How'd you remember it?" Grief. Trust my future mother-in-law to ask the very question that I don't want asked.

"I grabbed it." We both looked up, shocked, at Bellatrix's reluctant confession.

"Are you trying to hel- I mean, 'kill' me?" I asked, incredulous.

"I have no idea what my nephew sees in you, but it must be something good," she admitted. "Now about getting you out – oh, shit."

"What?" Narcissa and I asked in unison.

"I mean… Now about getting you out of this hall and into that room… And locking you there, what else?" She looked around nervously.

"You traitorous bitch!" a voice roared.

"Run!" Bellatrix yelled and dragged us along the corridor.

We ran for a good five minutes and took so many twists and turns that even if I tried to get out, I wouldn't be able to. Eventually, Narcissa spotted a room and dragged us into it. It was strikingly similar to the potions room at Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cats – or should I say, _snakes_ – dragged in." I looked up, absolutely astonished.

"Pansy?"

"Shut up, whore. Just because Draco and the rest of the school love you doesn't mean that I have to… By the way, if you somehow manage to get us caught, I will not hesitate to kill you." Seeing me glance at both of her arms, she sighed and rolled up her sleeves. Bare. "No, dumbass, I'm not a Death Eater. I'm 'in training.'"

"You're a-"

"A spy. Ding ding ding, we _have_ a winner!" Pansy leered at me.

Bellatrix gasped. "So, it was you they were yelling at earlier!"

"You mean to tell me that we ran all this time for nothing?" I cried.

"Not for nothing – look at this figure!" Narcissa said.

Well, that's probably what she would've said. If the door hadn't suddenly slammed open, that is.

"You traitorous bitch!"

…

Um… can we say 'déjà vu?'


	7. My Life is So Screwed Over or Need a Tic...

Note: Yeah, I admit it – I'm lazy… I can't quite blame it on school… add that to a writer's block, and you've got one friggin slow author… authoress… So I'm going to try to make this a big chapter… well, big compared to what I normally do to make it up to all of you.

Note on names: I figured out it was Ginevra after this fic started, so… we're just going to leave it at Virginia, ok?

Umm… yeah, I can't exactly remember what the stupid snake's name is and want to get this chapter done, so I'm just going to go with 'snake' and have old Voldy call her 'my precious' (wow, can we say 'LotR?')

I have random nicknames pulled out for Voldemort in this that are pulled from random places throughout the series – and then some… Be warned, lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, zip.

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden VII: My Life is So Screwed or ****Need a Tic Tac?**

Ok now, let me see… I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy, who has got to be one of the best wizards in the world (to me, at least). I've gotten on the good side of at least _one_ of my future in-laws… which thoroughly amazes me, because in-laws never get along. I mean, hello, you should see Dad around Mum's mum. I honestly thought he was going to _Avada Kedavra_ her into next century. Good Merlin, I've got a life like one of those crazy pregnant women on the feletision… oops, I mean television channel. Hermione made me watch that stupid Lifetime channel over and over during the summer. It was _quite_ hilarious, to say the least.

Sheesh. If it weren't for all that, my life would thoroughly be sucking hell right now. That is to say, minus the CPW-on-television thingy. How would YOU feel if some creepy snake-dude wanted possession of YOUR baby? My life is so screwed. Now I'm held captive in my fiancé's house (that's so screwed over)! Add to that the déjà vu feeling concerning my near-escape.

"So, Lestrange, Parkinson," Crabbe (or Goyle) Sr. said, "fancy meeting you here." Wow, you know that you really can't tell the difference between the two of them? Both are big and stupid. Basically, they're complete lunkheads. "You wanted to help this little rat escape, eh? Oh, we know everything," he added, smirking as their faces went pasty white. "**_Spy_**."

"Bite me!" Pansy growled.

The other lunkhead licked his lips and leered at her. "Don't mind if I do." Ew. A Crabbe or Goyle with sexual innuendo? Now that's just plain nasty. "But that's beside the point. You fed Dumbledore and the lot of them lies – all lies."

"Oi, Vince! Weren't we supposed to take these ladies back to Master?" Ok, now at least I know who's who.

Narcissa coolly interrupted here. "No, you great gits. Don't you remember he said for you to take us back to Virginia's chambers?" They gaped stupidly at us. "Hello, you just said it five minutes ago. I don't know how you could forget already." Funny, the look on her face clearly stated that she thought they couldn't even find their way out of a hole.

Crabbe Sr. looked at her. "Well, if you say so, Na'Cissa. Come on, Greg, let's go tell Master that they are up in their rooms."

"No, you fools!" We all stared at Narcissa. She cleared her throat and gave them a winning smile. "My dear boys, you told us that he didn't want you to return to him afterwards. Could you bring us a tray of tea? Oh, and, while you're at it, don't tell anyone where we are."

"Why?"

"Err…" I was all BUT ready to go bang my head on the wall.

"Everyone should know where we are, and you forget that they hate being reminded of such things." Was it just my imagination or was Narcissa starting to develop a tick in her right eye?

"But we-"

"NOW!" Nope, definitely not my imagination. They scampered off. "Oh, and don't forget the tea, boys!" She called sweetly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, if they think you're having menopausal mood swings, they'll do just about anything for you and leave you alone." She winked at me, and then ushered Aunty Bella, Pansy, and me down the hall.

I'll have to keep that in mind. When Draco gets out of hand, I'll just have to fake some serious mood swings on him. I giggled and everyone looked at me.

"You know, Weasley," Pansy drawled, "If it wasn't for the fact that we're trying to **_save our butts_** here, I'd probably be laughing right along with you. Now stop; you're probably going to get us killed."

As Narcissa led us into 'my room,' I saw a silvery-blonde head. "Draco?" I whispered. _How did he get here so quickly?_ And right as Lucius Malfoy turned to look at me, I suddenly wished that I had decided to be smart and keep my mouth shut.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I tried not to flinch as he looked smugly at me. "And, my dear little wife. I'm so happy that you've been following the plan perfectly. At first I'd thought that you'd be causing problems by trying to help this… thing… escape, but now I can see that you've been absolutely faithful to our Master."

"Lucius, don't you dare say that ever again! I wouldn't worship that pathetic excuse for a wizard even if you paid me – all you're basically saying to the son of a bitch is, 'here I am, come and get me; _Crucio_ me now!'" By the end of this, Narcissa was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, the room turned cold. "**_CRUCIO!"_** Umm… I officially hate déjà vu.

"Oh my… Dear Merlin, Narcissa… NARCISSA!"

:SMACK:

"Get ahold of yourself," Pansy hissed into my ear as she pulled me to a behind the window curtains in a corner. "She can handle this, alright? It's not like he hasn't done it to all of us before."

"Well, Narcissa," a voice hissed, "are you finally ready to bow to me?" The only answer that Voldemort was given was Narcissa's endless screaming. As he let released her, she fell to the floor gasping, tears threatening to flow down her face.

Narcissa weakly tried to stand. "Fool!" Pansy muttered next to me. I opened my mouth to ask her something, but she merely covered her hand over my mouth.

_Where the hell is Bellatrix in all of this?_

"Lestrange!" Old Voldy barked.

"Yes, Master?" Out came Bellatrix with her head held high.

"I have been made aware of the fact that you have been a spy for Dumbledore. Is this true?"

Bellatrix gulped visibly. "No, Master."

"Good." She relaxed visibly. "Bellatrix, you are such a wonderful… **_LIAR!_** My precious, take her." He stopped petting the snake and let it loose towards her.

Wow. That snake of his seems to keep popping up out of nowhere. Where does he keep it stashed all the time?

Before that blasted snake got halfway to Bellatrix, she stopped.

"So it seems that your baby has found yet another delicious snack," Lucius mused. I could practically SEE the venomous honey dripping off of his voice.

"And? What are you waiting for, you windbag?" Moldy Voldy snarled at him. "Go see what's behind the damned curtain!"

Pansy and I held our breath as footsteps came closer to our hiding place. I bit her hand; she pulled my hair… I guess that makes us even for all the times we crossed each other in the hallway. Let's just hope that I don't have a bald spot after this – my head is _really_ starting to **hurt**.

"Let's see what we have behind curtain number-"

"Oi, Na'Cissa, we bought you that tea that you called for!" Wow. I can't even tell which of the two that is, but I really love him right about now.

And from me, loving a Crabbe or a Goyle is saying a **_whole_** lot.

I let out a sigh. Pansy pulled my hair harder. Suddenly our vision was filled with light and… Lucius' pearly white teeth.

"Shit, man, get a Tic Tac or something," I muttered.

"You ass!" Pansy glared at me.

"Oh, my beautiful little Virginia, how lovely to see you again!" Ok, next time Lord Thingy calls me beautiful, I think I'm going to be sick.

'Aunty Bella' was muttering something at me. _What? I can't understand a thing she's saying!_ "What do you want with me?" Bellatrix slapped her forehead. "Am I really so 'necessary' that you need to kidnap me? And why exactly is it MY baby that you want? I mean, you could always get your man-whore over here-" I jerked my head towards Lucius, praying that he wouldn't kill me later, "-to go find some scarlet woman or whatever in a whore-house or brothel or whatever… I'm sure he would mind 'making a couple of babies' for his 'Master!' And quit calling me your 'beautiful Virginia' or whatever… I think I'm going to hurl."

"Oh, my pretty, I've been waiting for you to ask me that question."

S'excuser pour un moment (excuse me for a moment). :gag:

"Didn't I just tell you not to call me that!"

"I didn't. There IS a difference… Now quit being such an insolent little wench and listen to me if you want to know how this will work." Yes, people, I actually shut my mouth. I think the world's going to end. "Better. Now, bitch, I need your child's body. Mine is growing old and withered-" _Hell, I could've told you THAT!_ "-and I need a flexible, energetic body to be able to survive out here… But it couldn't be just any body. Oh no, definitely not just any body. I need the intelligence of a Slytherin." He grinned smugly to himself. "Of course, I already have that. But, above all things, I need the stamina of one of you bloody Gryffindors. How else am I going to be able to defeat Harry Potter? He keeps coming back stronger every time we meet, and what happens to me? I lose more power each and every time. Unfortunately, though, that also means I'm in the body of a mudblood-lover, but we'll see exactly how long **_that_** will last. See, the thing is… If I lose to Potter this time, it won't be my body that will be severely incapacitated. It will be that of your baby."

"Listen, you sick and twisted little freak-"

Oh, of _course_ I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. Right as I was all ready to get going with my 'speech,' he snapped his fingers and ropes from out of nowhere came up to bind my arms and legs.

"Listen, **_sweetie_**, I don't think you realize exactly how much trouble it is that you're getting yourself into. I don't want to have to hurt that lovely little face of yours – **or** that luscious body, which you decided to marr with motherhood, but if you don't cool it, I might have to be forced to do something. It won't be very nice, either."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Did he just call me luscious? Ew. Then I noticed the ropes slithering around my throat and abdomen.

Wow. My life is so screwed. (You all notice I seem to be saying that a lot?)

* * *

I REALLY hope I made that chapter worthwhile for everyone. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days, and the same thing goes for 'Baby, Oh Baby.' If I don't, feel free to flame my mailbox just make sure to leave your name so I can thank you for telling me to get off my butt, lol.

Oh, and I apologize if I completely butchered my French translation thingy.

V


	8. And Yet Another Plot Uncovered

**Note on names:** Ginny's name is Ginevra; I call her Virginia (found out too late).

**(Q)**: this means that what is typed is a quote... my blasted asterisks won't show up.

**_On the ring:_** I've been looking this over and I realized that her ring said DMGW… it should actually say DMVW. My mistake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, notta, zip.

* * *

**Forbidden VIII: And Yet Another Plot Uncovered**

So, here I am, just chained to a wall in this random dungeon in my fiancé's mansion. Only, don't blame it on him. I honestly don't think he has no idea where the heck I am.

Oh, I'm just feeling the love tonight. There are ropes wrapped around all of my limbs, my neck, and my waist. Hey, everything but the neck is good… Well, it would be if I wasn't pregnant.

Now I know what that fool Voldemort wants to do with my baby. How could I be so crazy to think that when he said, 'I wasn't possession of your baby' that he meant something along the lines of 'Hey! I'm going to raise your rugrat for you!' Well, not like I'd want him to. But noooo, he not only wants possession of my baby, he wants to _be_ my baby… I think someone's had one too many hits with the Harry. (Q)

Ugh. It's been exactly two days since I've seen the light. Well, it _might_ have been two days. See, it's kind of hard to tell when you're in a dungeon. And when they say dungeon, they actually mean **dungeon**. There's no light, no window, nothing. There's only a door with bars across the window… and that leads into a dark hallway. See what I mean by 'no light?'

Of course, for all I know the wall could be carpeted. I mean, this _is_ a Malfoy mansion. Everything has to look good. It doesn't necessarily have to feel good, but it definitely has to look good. But, knowing them, there'd be blood on the carpets and… let's not go there. That is provoking an extremely nasty mental image, and I don't think I can deal with hurling on the floor right about now.

If only I could reach my wand. But I can't. It's in my pocket right now. Aside from the ropes restraining me, there's nothing holding me back. The ropes are pretty loose, you know.

I bet you all are going, 'what the heck is her problem? If the ropes are loose, why doesn't she just slide or pull out of them or something?' Hah. I wish it were that easy. But of course, when you're dealing with Voldemort, nothing is ever 'that easy.' Every time I pull my arms more than Voldemort or his cronies would deem necessary, every rope around me tightens – especially the ones around my waist and my neck. 'More than necessary' being any movement more than an inch or so.

Where the heck is Draco? I know the boy had a concussion, but Madame Pomfrey took care of that, so it's not like there's really anything holding him back! Bloody git.

…

Oops, I didn't mean that. Honestly, I didn't. Let's just take the time to blame it on crazy mood swings, ok? Ok.

"Would you shut the hell UP in there?" someone called. "I know my master wants you in perfect condition and everything for whatever he's got planned to do with your rugrat and all, but it's only been a few hours… If you don't shut up, I'll bloody fucking kill you myself right now – I don't care if you _are_ pregnant!"

Sheesh, people these days. They can never say that I have some mad mood swing, because this guy is just some kind of crazy nutcase! "Where's the looney bin when you need one?" I muttered, just to spite him.

"Listen, you little heifer-"

"Ah, Rodolphus, how good to see you!" I shuddered. It looks like old Moldy Voldy is back again. "Are you treating the future Mrs. Malfoy with respect?"

I **_swear_** that I heard him grumble, "Draco is marrying **_that_**?" I growled.

"Hah. As if he knows what respect is," I muttered under my breath.

The door opened and I gasped. Geez, it seems that this… 'man' looks more and more gruesome every day! I had to restrain the urge to go to him and yell, 'Hey, You-Who-Don't-Wanna-Be-Named, it's called a facelift; ever heard of one? Take it or leave it!'

Voldemort's eyes darkened considerably. "_Excuse_ me?"

Uhh… oops, did I say that out loud? "Yes, sir?" I asked him innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

His face contorted into some kind of nasty sneer (or was it a smile? They both look horrible!) and he stroked him chin.

Wow, this guy is starting to remind me of Jafar from Aladdin. Remind me to never let Hermione play that on her television-thingy ever again when she's at the Burrow.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I hate to say it, but you _are_ right. It seems I do need a facelift." Lord Thingy let out such a bark of laughter that the hairs on my neck prickled and rose up. "Which reminds me of why I had to come down here in the first place. You know, I can just take your baby now. I would hate to ruin your body with stretch marks."

Ruin my body? "Umm, that's ok. I think that I'll just take the stretch marks."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. I was just trying to do you a favor."

No, I thought you were just trying to be a personal visitor.

…

Hold it… personal visitor? That's just nasty. Uh oh… here it comes… Don't do it, Ginny, you're going to get yourself killed faster this way!

"Miss Weasley!"

"Oops, sorry… I couldn't help it!" I broke down and started sobbing. And trust me, that is _not_ a pretty sight. Especially since I can't move my arms to my face or anything of the sort. "Please don't :hiccup: don't hurt :hiccup: me, I didn't mean it!"

"Ergh… Crabbe, Goyle, **someone**, **_please_** get her down, and take her to Pansy and Bellatrix for a bath." Right as the words left his mouth, the two of them came in and undid the ropes binding me to the wall.

"Did you get your cup of tea, Weasley?" Goyle asked. Wow, he actually sounds sincere. Crazy, huh? Well, maybe it's because I just lost my lunch, dinner, and every food item I'd eaten today across the front of Lord Voldything's robes.

"No, no, I'm :hiccup: fine; it's ok," I reassured him.

Crabbe turned to Moldy V. "Master, why does she sound drunk?"

"Ugh, I'm not drunk, ok? Can I just have a _bath_ and some **_mouthwash_**?" I snapped.

"Fine, fine," Voldemort waved his hand in the air carelessly. "Crabbe, Goyle, take her to Draco's personal chambers. Pansy and Bellatrix can take it from there. Weasley, you'll find some dress robes in your size in young Draco's closet. Please don't mess them up this time! If you mess them up, the damned Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die is going to think I actually did you some kind of bodily harm… and we don't want that, now do we?" Sweet Merlin, is he missing a tooth? He needs to quit grinning so much all the time.

Crabbe and Goyle led me from the dungeon into Draco's…

Wow. When they said 'personal chambers,' I can tell you that I had honestly thought they meant his room. But, no, Draco not only has a room – he's got an entire friggin **_wing_** to himself!

"Dang. Somebody's been spoiled. Not to say that I don't love him," I added hurriedly, whenever I noticed Crabbe and Goyle exchanging questioning glances. "By the way, are your sons named after you? I feel kind of weird calling you 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' constantly, because it feels like a couple of my Potions classmates just aged about, oh, 30 or 40 years right in front of my face."

"Yeah, they're named after us. And they're going to become Death Eaters like us, too! We're so proud." Goyle stated. Ok, I think I'm officially scared now.

"Well, here you are, Mistress… You will be the new Mistress once Master kills off the young Malfoy, right?" Crabbe said. _He's going to do **what**!_ "You didn't know? Uh. Oops?"

"What do you **mean** that he's going to kill Draco?" I hissed. "Does Lord Moldy-face hate me _that badly_?"

Just then, Pansy poked her head out into the hall. "Alrighty, boys, thank you for dropping her off! We'll see to everything from here… I said SHOO, damn it!" She pulled me into the room. "So… what exactly did you do to merit coming out of the dungeon so early?"

'Aunty' entered the room, took one look at me, and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, and what did you do to mess up those robes? You just had a bath, for crying out loud!"

I blushed. "Can I have some mouthwash first, and then I'll explain it to you?"

Pansy nodded, seeming to understand what I meant. "Ah, I see. You got some sexual innuendo out of it and then puked on him?" At my disbelieving stare and nod, she gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"… Mouthwash?" Bellatrix led me into the bathroom. As she closed the door, I could hear them practically roaring with laughter.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Pansy and Bellatrix were both calm again. "Theodore Nott's dad –not like I can remember, for the life of me, what his name is-" Pansy said, "came up here and told us that Narcissa will be fine in a couple of days."

I sighed. "That's a relief."

Bellatrix peered at me closely. "Why do you just look like someone died? I mean, I know you just hurled on Lord Voldemort, but after getting over the shock, I'd be rather happy!"

"Pansy, Aunt Bella… He's going to kill Draco."

* * *

(Q)"One too many hits with the Harry" is a var. of "One too many hits with the snake" (Aladdin).  
Ok, I think that works for a chapter… I had such a nasty writer's block at the beginning. I mean, hey, they can't come and save her too quickly, now can they?  
I know it sounds crazy, but I think I'm starting to like the way my Crabbe and Goyle are turning out…  
I'm trying to update more often, if you all haven't noticed. I hope I made that chapter worthwhile for everyone. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days, and the same thing goes for 'Baby, Oh Baby.' 

V


	9. AN

A/N:

Hey, sorry that this isn't another chapter you guys, but I've been packing to go out of town and… well, I'm leaving today. Will try to update as soon as I get to some place with a computer. Once again, sorry that this isn't a chapter!

V AKA eX Driver Liz


End file.
